


Mile High Blues

by div1129



Series: Dress Blues [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mile High Blues, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Sam join the mile high club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Blues

**Author's Note:**

> One of those suggestions again where Sam and Jack join the mile high club.

The new CIA liaison watched as Maj. Gen. O'Neill and Lt. Col. Carter settled next to each other, talking. The Agency had informed him that he was being flown to Colorado Springs with the head of Homeworld Security on the Company plane. He wasn't about to turn down a jet for commercial flight. He kept a close eye on the general and the colonel. His superiors had warned him that anything he was likely to see should be deemed classified. He didn't know what that meant until he heard the colonel laugh.

Jack had covered the two of them with a blanket and pushed up the hand rest between them. He was leaning toward her, whispering in her ear.

"You're gonna have to be quiet. I don't think the spook is asleep yet," he warned. He had given her earlobe a sufficient sucking before she felt his hand move up her skirt.

Sam lifted her leg to rest on top of Jack's outstretched ones. She peeked through the gap between the seats to look at the agent and smiled because he had switched seats to sleep.

"I think it's safe to say the spook is resting."

Jack trailed his fingers higher, finally ending as he cupped her.

"Carter, you have to watch the cockpit doors," he whispered grinning at her before he knelt under the blanket, placing her legs over his shoulders.

Sam felt a shiver course through her as her calves touched the cold stars adorning his jacket. Her breathing was already uneven when Jack kissed the inside of her thighs. Jack pulled her lower, Sam's skirt riding high to expose her soaking panties. Jack hooked his thumbs on the elastic band and peeled it off her. He slid it off one foot, then the other, stuffing it in his pocket. He licked his lips and blew a puff of air on her, which made her let go of the blanket to cover her mouth as she moaned. Her eyes, half closed, looked down on Jack as his head descended on her. Jack's lips touched her; his tongue slowly flicking between her folds, making circular motions on her clit down to her opening, as he drank the pearly drops of liquid that flowed out of her.

Sam arched her back as his tongue penetrated her passageway, his thumbs now holding her open as he pushed his tongue in and out of her entrance. Sam thought she would die if he kept on the assault. She begged him in a ragged voice, whispering, "Jack, I can't take it."

Jack gave her a smirk and with one last surge she came on his mouth. He got up, licking around his mouth and gave her a kiss as he pulled her skirt down. She touched the bulge in his pants as he straightened himself and sat down. Jack moved.

"You want me to blow it?"

Sam smiled at him and lowered her head while unzipping his pants.

"I prefer not to waste."


End file.
